A Gift
by candy-belle
Summary: Randy remembers something that Evan used to wear and decides to surprise him. A fluffy little moment of Bourton slash with a slightly neck obsessed Randy.


"Evan?"

Randy stopped dead in his tracks, staring straight ahead. He was making his way back from the ring after a run through and so had been lost in a day dream about a certain small high flyer, a high flyer who was missing from the show due to injury. A certain person who wasn't supposed to be back stage grinning at him like a manic cheshier cat.

"Hey," chuckled Evan loving the look of confusion on Randy's face.

"What are you doing here?" gruffed Randy sounding far harsh than he meant.

"I'm doing media," explained Evan, "Which is cool, I mean the fact management want me out and about doing stuff even though I'm sidelines with injury and I…." his smile faltering slightly as he misread randy's confusion for anger, "I just..I was gonna come..."

He didn't get to say anything else as he found himself lifted off the ground encased in a bear hug strong enough to crush his ribs. Burying his face into Evan's neck Randy growled, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Wanted to surprise you," chuckled Evan taking a deep breath as Randy finally released him. Smoothing down his now slightly crumpled suit he snapped, "Hey you creased my suit."

"Sorry," smirked Randy unable to stop himself reaching over and stroking Evan's arm, "You look good," he breathed, "Really good."

"Thanks," replied Evan looking up at his lover with total adoration.

Suddenly Randy tilted his head and staring at Evan's neck he asked dreamily, "Do you still have that necklace?"

"Huh?" asked Evan, "Necklace, what necklace?"

"That black one," mumbled Randy his hand wandering up Evan's arm to finger the collar of Evan's shirt, "You used to wear it when you were younger."

"You remember that?" exclaimed Evan a grin splitting his face, "My god I haven't worn that for ages! Damn it you really were scouting me out, weren't you!"

"Oh yeah," rumbled Randy winking at the younger man, "You should wear them more often, they suit you."

"I can't believe you remember," chuckled Evan. He paused then giving Randy a strange look he asked, "Hold on why do you remember me wearing that?"

Randy smirked at the smaller man and leaning in to steal a kiss he rumbled, " "Because I remember thinking how sexy it looked on you," he paused to run his thumb over Evan's lip, giving him a knee shaking looking, before confessing, "I remember wanting to kiss the hollow it sat in."

He lowered his hand, ignoring the yelp of surprise as he pulled Evan's shirt collar loose. His fingers worked quickly to undo the top button, revealing that same sexy hollow that had so captured his imagination all those years ago. With an arm wrapped round Evan's waist, Randy lowered his mouth and placed a hot kiss into the tempting hollow. He groaned, loving the way Evan arched against him, loving the way the flexible body arched under his touch bending back slightly, so his neck was exposed. He ran his hand over Evan's neck, his fingers caressing the soft skin, a soft growl of appreciation escaping his lips as he placed another kiss in the hollow.

"Ortz – where the hell are you?"

John's voice echoed down the corridor breaking the moment.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Randy stepped back. Evan righted his head and gazed at Randy, smiling as Randy redid his collar for him. Stroking Evan's neck, Randy looked into the amused eyes of his lover and rumbled appreciatively, "You should wear one. They suit you."

Evan shook his head and giggled, "Yeah right I'll remember that for next time.

"Bourne? Come on kid," yelled Hunter his voice warning the lovers that the Game was about to join them, "Come on the media bus is ready to go."

Evan gave an apologetic smile to Randy then going up onto tip toe he stole a quick kiss asking, "I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course," agreed Randy really not wanting to let go of the small fighter but knowing they both had jobs to do.

As Evan walked away Randy noticed how his hand lingered at his throat, a dreamy look floating over the face of his young lover. Smirking to himself Randy rolled his head suddenly knowing what he was going to do in the lunch break. He'd been thinking about it for a while but he'd been nervous. Now however having seen Evan's reaction to his adoration of that one spot he knew it was the right thing to do. And he knew exactly what he was going to get.

Randy waited nervously as Evan took the box from him. He felt ridiculous, he'd given presents before in his life but he couldn't ever remember feeling so nervous, so unsure of how it would be received.

"What is this for?" asked Evan nervously, biting the edge of his lip and shooting Randy an uncertain look. Randy frowned which made Evan added quickly, "I mean thank you but...why?" he stammered.

He looked at the box in his hands and then back at his lover. Randy had never given him a present before, they'd never been in that place of a relationship before that called for gift. Now staring at the small black box, Evan was uncertain of what to do.

Randy took a deep breath and folding his arms over his chest he growled, "I just wanted to give you something..."

"Something more than you already give me?" asked Evan earnestly, "Randy you don't have to..."

"I wanted to," interrupted Randy snarling slightly, "Look, if you don't like it, I can take it back."

"Nooooo!" exclaimed Evan clutching the small box to his chest, "No. Randy, I'm sorry." He caught Randy's arm as the other man turned to go, obviously hurt at his reaction. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." He looked down at the box and then at Randy, "I've just never expected this from you. I…" his voice trailed off as he stared at the box again. Taking a deep breath he slowly opened the box.

His breath caught in his throat as he stared the necklace. It was beautiful. Small delicate, black stones made up the chain while a tiny intricately carved silver disk hung from the centre. He stared at it without speaking. He couldn't take his eyes off it. It was so simple, so beautiful. He went to speak but couldn't find the words. He simply looked up at Randy and smiled. Lifting the necklace from the box, he held it up, watching the light play off it. Then squinting he pulled it closer looking at the delicate silver disk. As he realized what the engraving was he gasped in pure shock. Looking at Randy he opened his mouth then closed it a few times, stunned into silence by the sheer meaning behind the delicate oh-so-familiar designs.

He blinked a few times then stepping against Randy he leant in pressing as much of his compact body as he could against Randy. Smiling he went up on tip toe and reaching out he caught his lover with a soft kiss murmuring, "Thank you."

Randy's face broke into a glowing smile. The relief at the gift being accepted was evident but even more than that the sight of Evan so happy made Randy's heart actually ache. He returned the kiss gently, rumbling, "You like?"

"I adore it," replied Evan stealing a second kiss from his smiling lover

Stepping back out of Randy's space, Evan smiled at him then with a suddenly wicked smile, he started to pull shirt away from his neck. He saw Randy's eyes flash with delight and with a knowing smile, Evan slowed his movements. Carefully he eased the wings of his shirt apart letting them act as a frame for his throat. Slowly he undid the lower buttons, opening the shirt down to below his breastbone revealing the top of his chest and the slight dusting of hair that had grown back during his rehabilitation time. He heard the groan of appreciation from Randy and chuckled, loving the fact he could still make the Viper groan with desire.

Breaking eye contact he slowly lifted the necklace out of the silk lined box and let it dangle between them. Handing Randy the box – who subsequently chucked it onto the bench – he bend his neck and carefully positioned the necklace. Quickly connecting the catch of the necklace, he maneuvered it slightly so the silver disk sat in the same hallow Randy had worshiped earlier that day. Giving Randy a coy look from under his lashes he asked softly, "Does it suit me"?

His answer was instantaneous. Randy caught him by the hips, dragging him closer, so their bodies crashed together. He ran a hand up Evan's exposed torso, allowing his fingers to finally curl round the exposed flesh of Evan's neck and throat. Running his thumb down the centre of Evan's throat, Randy caressed the soft skin drawing out a tremble from Evan that thrilled him.

Evan let out a soft whimper and let his head fall back. He arched slightly, his hips pressing into Randy's, his whole body loving the way Randy caressed his neck in such a possessive way. His groan deepened as he felt Randy run a line of kisses down his throat, finally pressing his lips against the bean pushing the cold silver into Evan's hot flesh.

Randy tightened his grip almost crushing Evan's hips as he growled into Evan's skin, "You look amazing wearing my mark."

Evan gazed at Randy thought half open eyes and smiled. He didn't need to speak, the look on his face said everything. He tightened his grip on Randy's arms, arching even more drawing out a low feral growl from Randy who curved his arm round to cup Evan' behind all but lifting the smaller fighter off his feet. Bending his head back down Randy placed a ring of kisses along the base of Evan's neck, loving the way the smaller man arched against him.

"Urmmm guys..."

"What?" growled Randy opening his eyes and glaring at John.

"You do remember that you're in the locker room, don't you?" grinned John enjoying the rare blush working its way across Randy's face and the way Evan suddenly buried his face into Randy's neck, the smaller man swearing loudly as he suddenly remembered where they were.

Slowly Randy loosened his grip allowing Evan to step away from him.

John grinned then catching sight of the necklace he let out a low whistle of appreciation. Padding over he looked at it his eyes widening with surprise when he saw the symbols carved into the disk. Snapping his head he looked straight at Randy - who tilted his chin up defensively waiting for John's next comment. What he didn't expect was the whoop of joy that John gave or to be suddenly engulfed in a bear hug. Returning the hug Randy closed his eyes as his best friend whispered, "About bloody time."

Randy simply closed his eyes and hugged John. He was right it really was about time he admitted just what the smaller man meant to him and for some reason having John so happy about his gift and its symbolism made it all the more perfect. Opening his eyes he saw Evan watching him, the soft chocolate eyes swimming with adoration and joy and for the first time in ages Randy actually felt truly happy. And if he was honest it was a feeling he could really get used to.

FIN x


End file.
